Grivar
Grivar is a dangerous fighter, who made a name for himself fighting in Moval's arena. History Despite hailing from a peaceful species of workers dedicated to producing food, Grivar always had a violent streak in him. He enjoyed picking fights with his kin, until the day he was banished from the island. He wandered for several centuries, honing his combat skills by randomly attacking targets he deemed worthy of his blade. He became a dreaded figure on some small regions, and ended up slaying several lone Toa who had come to try and stop him. However, after the Brotherhood of Makuta started assigning several of its members to different parts of the Universe in order to protect them, the Makuta responsible for the region Rivar was terrorizing confronted him and ripped off his two superior hands, leaving him for dead. Grivar then left the region, and notoriously avoided any confrontation with the Brotherhood from then on. He eventually discovered the fights hosted my Moval in his arena, and saw in them the opportunity to live a life of action and luxury. He thus enrolled in the arena, and quickly became a well-known contestant. On several occasions, he was hired by several clients or organizations to work as a mercenary. He did take part in several small-scale wars on behalf of warlords or people in conflict, but he did not hesitate to back away whenever a Makuta became involved. He apparently worked for Makuta Merekk once, and was somehow involved in his death. He refuses to speak about this period. During the Destiny War, he was forced to fight for the Order of Mata Nui. He took part in several battles, and eventually lost his fear of Makuta, as he saw that they were finally vulnerable. After the Great Spirit robot sustained irreparable damage, he emigrated to Spherus Magna. Abilities & traits Grivar is a highly talented fighter. Enjoying combat more than anything, he would often challgenge if not outright assault anyone he deemed a worthy opponent. However, he devloped a crippling fear of the Makuta when one of them brutally defeated him and left him for dead. He eventually overcame this fear during the Destiny War, when he saw the Brotherhood of Makuta nearing defeat. Mask & tools Grivar carries a sword and a scythe. The latter is charged with Ice Energy, allowing him to fire bolts of Ice. He initially wielded two additional swords on his secondary arms, but after his hands werre ripped off, he attached twin Zamor Launchers to his wrists. The Zamor spheres of his right Launcher could send targets into a berserk rage, leading them to attack enemies and allies alike, while the spheres of his left Laucher could rob a target of their courage, turning them into a complete coward. The effects only last a few minutes. He wears a Great Kanohi Hau, which he can use to create barriers made of energy. These barriers cannot protect him from attacks he does not see. He wears two additional Hau mounted on his kness, and is also able to use their powers. He owns a large collection of masks, and is able to equip three separate Kanohi at the same time. He can use the power of each Kanohi he wears on his face or his knees, but is unable to use them at the same time. He also cannot mentally switch masks. Trivia *Grivar may be used freely by anyone seeing a use for him. However, in every story including him, Bionicledufutur must be cited as his original creator.